1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image output apparatus which is adapted to receive information input based on a manuscript (original) and to print an output image of the original on paper fed from a paper feeding unit
2. Description of the Prior Art
Printer devices of computers and of word processors as well as output devices of facsimile machines and of electronic mail machines are sometimes operated without an attendant and accordingly are provided with self-check mechanisms for appropriately dealing with image abnormalities which possibly occur.
However, conventional methods of dealing with image abnormalities are based on a concept that, opposed to a check of the image itself as an output, normal performance of all composing units without trouble assures no problems with or abnormalities of the images. As a result, severe deterioration of image quality sometimes occurs due to inadequate manufacture or storage of the transfer sheet, the thermographic paper, the ink ribbon, and/or the ink sheet, depending on the particular medium employed. In such a case, in devices wherein the content of a memory is successively cleared with the completion of each image printing operation, reprinting and reproduction of important data is not possible.
An image output apparatus, such as a facsimile machine or an electronic mail machine, which transmits information from a transmitting machine at one location to a receiving machine at another location to obtain output images cannot check the output images with the manuscript due to the fact that the manuscript is not located at the receiving machine, whereby an improper output image, if it occurs, might not be detected.
Also, in a case where a copying machine with a sorter copies different manuscripts in succession, or a document feeder automatically transmits a number of manuscripts, it has been difficult in the past to check the output images one by one.